White Lies
by HATBC
Summary: Everyone tells a white lie at some point, but what happens when a certain white lie can change your life?
1. White Lies: Part I

**White Lies**

Disclaimer: Not mine . . . and never will be. "Hunter" belongs to SJC and many others.

_Summary: __ Everyone tells a white lie at some point. But what happens when a certain white lie can change your life?_

It was a typical Monday morning for Rick Hunter. He came to the precinct, checked to see if he had any messages, got a cup of coffee, and then headed for his desk. Only on this day he could hear his phone ringing when he was half way to his desk.

"Hunter, Homicide," he said into the phone.

"Rick?" the voice on the other side asked.

Hunter knew the voice; it was his mother. "Hi, Mom."

"Rick, I thought you and DeeDee would like to know that I'm coming to visit on Friday."

"Oh, th-that will be, uh, great. We'll be looking forward to seeing you," he stammered.

"I know you're busy, so I'll let you go. I love you, send DeeDee my love too," Mrs. Hunter said.

"Will do, Mom. Good-bye." With that said, Sgt. Hunter hung up the phone. Just then his partner came over. She put her Styrofoam cup of coffee down and then sat at her desk.

"Isn't it kinda early for a phone call?" McCall asked as she glanced at her watch. After all, it was only ten to eight.

"Yeah, well, it was my mother." Hunter  
responded. 

"Oh," she said as she took a sip of her  
coffee. "What did she want?"

"Aren't we being nosy, McCall?"

"Hey, Hunter, all I did was ask…so are you going to tell me or not?" 

"Oh, I guess, after all, you'll know soon enough."

"What? What is it?"

"My mother thinks we're married."

DeeDee nearly chocked on her coffee. "What in the world gave her that idea?"

"First, you might want to put your coffee cup down." DeeDee looked at him as she put her coffee cup down. "Ready for this?" 

"Yeah." 

"Okay, here we go… So, she's been on my case for a while about not getting married, right?" DeeDee nodded. "Well, about six months ago, she was driving me crazy. It was to the point where I couldn't take it any more. So I told her we got married."

"Uh, wait a second, Hunter." DeeDee chimed in. "Why'd you pick me?"

" Why I picked was because, you where the first person that came to my mind."

" That's sweet," she smiled, but then she turned serious again, "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner, Hunter?"

"It never came up before."

Before they knew it, it was Thursday night. Hunter suggested that McCall should bring some of her stuff over so it looked like she was there for a while.

"That's the last of it." DeeDee said as she put the last few knick-knacks on the fireplace. "It's getting late. I better get going."

"You can stay here tonight. It's late you shouldn't go home by yourself." 

"Hunter, I'm a cop. I can take care of myself."

"Need I remind you about he cases we've been working on?"

DeeDee thought about the cases they were  
working on. It was a series of rape - homicides. The maniac would pick random female victims that were driving alone, run them off of the rode and the rape and murder them. "On the second thought, I think I'll stay."

"You can stay in my room, I'll take the guest room."

"You don't have to do that. I can take the couch in the guest room." 

"If you do that McCall, you'll hurt your back."

"Hunter, you'd hurt your back, too. Let's just both stay in your room. It's no big deal."

"Are you sure?"

"We've done it before besides we'll have to do it when your mother comes, right?"

"Yeah. We will." He tried to hide the excitement in his voice.

"Hey, where does your mother sleep anyway?"

"She insists on bringing her own blow-up mattress."

"Oh." 

"Uh, you know where everything is if you need it right?"

"Yeah." 

"Good." 

Later that night, Hunter thought DeeDee was asleep when he tiptoed into the bedroom.

"Hunter?" McCall questioned.

"Yeah, it's me. I-I didn't mean to wake you."

"Rick, you didn't wake me up, because I wasn't sleeping,"

When Hunter got in bed McCall turned over to face him.

"Do me a favor, don't snore," she said with a small smile.

"Hey, wait a second, McCall, I do not snore."

"Yes, you do, Hunter, and tonight there's no way out. No vibrating bed to blame it on."

She turned over and not long later fell asleep. At one point she woke up in the middle of the night. At first her mind went into panic mode because, she wasn't in her room and someone's arms were wrapped around her. But once she realized she was in Hunter's house and Hunter's arms were wrapped around her waist, she knew everything was okay. A smile fell across her face as she wrapped his arms tighter around her and fell back asleep.

Hunter woke up first. He didn't want to upset DeeDee when he saw that he had his arms wrapped around her, so he untangled himself from her and went to go make breakfast.

DeeDee woke up to the smell of French toast. 'Boy that smells good,' she thought to herself. She got up, put her robe on, and went to the kitchen.

"You're up," Hunter said when he spotted her in the doorway to the kitchen. "How'd you sleep?"

"Honestly, the best I've slept in months."

"I'm glad you slept well."

"What time is your mom coming?"

"I don't know. She said she'd call and let us know." After he finished saying that the doorbell rang. He set his cup of coffee down. "How much do you want to bet that's her?" He started to get up.

"Oh no, you don't. You made me breakfast, I'll get the door." DeeDee looked out the window sure enough it was who they thought it was. "Hello, Mrs. Hunter. Come in."

"Thank you, dear. And don't call me 'Mrs. Hunter'; call me Mom," the lady said.

"Uh, okay, Mom."

"That's much better," she responded with a smile.

For the week she was there, Hunter and McCall, would occasionally, give each other a kiss or, every once in a while call each other "Darling" or "Sweetheart" something along those lines. Mrs. Hunter kept saying she wanted grandkids, but what mother doesn't say that? 

The day when his Mom left they all said their good-byes and then Hunter closed the front door.

"We pulled it off," DeeDee said with a little disappointment.

"You know," Hunter started, "I'm really going to miss being married to you."

"I think I'll miss it more."

"I thought you where never going to marry another cop."

"Well, I changed my mind. I can't let my promise ruin my happiness. I think I said that because I was still dealing with the loss of Steve," she started to trial off. She waited a moment and said, "Besides, isn't it a woman's right to change her mind?"

"Yeah, I guess it is."

"Well, uh, what would you say about the two of us getting married, to each other that is?''

"I say I'm the one that should be asking you that."

"Well, ask."

"DeeDee, will you marry me?"

"Absolutely," she said with a grin.

"Come here."

"What?" 

"Just come here."

When she moved closer to him, he swept her off of her feet and carried her down the hall.

_I hope you enjoyed it._


	2. White Lies: Part II

**White Lies Part 2**

Disclaimer: Not mine . . . and never will be. "Hunter" belongs to SJC and many others.

_A/N: Okay, I jumping to their one-year anniversary! This chapter is a little out there but I couldn't help it. I had and idea so I wrote about it. There isn't any crime in it but in most fancies I could care less about the crime. I like the crime fanfics if there is a lot of romance in it! I loved the crime on TV but fanfics are another "story". _

The alarm clock went off. DeeDee rolled over and pressed the snooze button. Five minutes later it went off again.

"Are you up yet, Hunter?" she asked.

"I am now."

"Do you know what today is?"

Sarcastically, he said, "No, DeeDee, no I don't know. It's Sunday…isn't it?"

"What?!" 

"I'm kidding. I remember what today is."

"You better." She put her arms around his neck. "It's Sunday, and neither one of us have to go work, so can't we sleep in?" 

Hunter was still working homicide. His new partner, Sarah James, is also married and has two children. Her husband of six years is Mark James. Their son, Matthew is the oldest at the age of 4 1/2. His younger sister, Breanna is 2 years old. Sarah can't even be compared to McCall. But her attitude about catching the bad guys was the same. Get 'em. But she was all by the book. She did absolutely everything by the book, unlike Hunter. But they made a pretty good team; though not nearly as good as he did with DeeDee. But most importantly, DeeDee and Sarah were like best friends and Mark and Hunter got along great, too.

DeeDee didn't go back to homicide after the wedding. She could have stayed in homicide but she didn't want to. So she went right to juvenile. All the kids love her. And when the Captain of the juvenile division retires in two years DeeDee can take the Captain's test. If she passed, she would be Captain Hunter. It would be a big change for her, but she could do it.

"Yes, but I have something planned for you later."

"Tell me what it is."

"No, it's going to be a surprise."

"Don't do this to me. Tell me!"

"No." 

"Please?" 

"Hmm. No."

"Fine, be that way." With that said she turned over. "I won't talk to you. Starting now."

"How long will that last for?"

"A while."

"Ha. You just did talk to me."

"Well, maybe. But I know how to show you that I'm sorry for saying what I said."

"You do? How's that?"

"Oh, you know. Trust me."

Less then five minutes later the phone rang.

"Great," DeeDee said.

"Remember where we left off." He reached for the telephone. "Hello? -- Sarah, this better be important. —It is? Really? – Okay, that is important. – Thanks for telling me. –Yeah, I will. Bye." He hangs up the phone.

"What was important?"

"Sarah called to tell me that she did what I asked her to do for your present."

"And what would that be?"

"Do some detective work."

"I will later, maybe, but lets finish what we where doing first." 

"Works for me."

Later that day, it was time for Hunter and DeeDee go out to dinner. DeeDee had a red spaghetti strap dress that was just above the knee. Hunter had a suit and tie on.

"DeeDee, are you ready yet?" Hunter asked impatiently.

"It's only five o'clock."

"Are you ready or not?"

"Just about." She replied as she finished putting her lipstick on. DeeDee popped the lid on the tube of lipstick and dropped it in her purse and then snapped it shut. "Ready."

"Let's go."

They went to a beautiful little Italian restaurant. They food was fantastic. Everything was prefect. Then slow classical dance music came on.

"May I have this dance?" Hunter asked.

"For the rest of your life, Sergeant."

"I can live with that."

"I'm glad. Because I'll dance with you any day."

Then the dance was over, "What time is it, DeeDee?" Hunter asked.

She slid her watch around on her wrist; "Um, it is about a quarter to eight."

"He have to go."

"Go? Go where?"

"There is something else I have for you."

"Oh, okay."

When they left they didn't go home. DeeDee had no idea where they were going.

"Where are we going?"

"Awhile back, do remember telling me about that house that you really liked?" 

"Yeah." 

"Well, I mentioned it to Sarah. It turns out the Mark knew the people that lived in it. It was way too big for them, besides the where moving to Florida. So he got us a great deal on it."

"It wasn't even for sale."

"The owners wanted to move ASAP. That's how Mark got us the great deal." 

"You're kidding."

"No. We have a new house, DeeDee."

"Seriously? The one that I loved? With the flowers and the fenced in backyard and --"

"That's the one."

They pulled into the driveway. It was a beautiful two-story house. 

"Mommy! Mr. and Mrs. Hunter are here," called Sarah's little boy from window.

"Okay. I'm coming," his mother responded.

"We're here," Hunter called as the approached the front doorway. Since the house was empty his voice echoed.

Mark appeared from the kitchen with Breanna. "Are you ready for the grand tour?"

DeeDee was so excited, "Yes!!"

"Let's begin."

Kitchen. Basement. Attic. Office. Living Room. Dinning Room. Family Room. 2 ½ bathrooms. Three bedrooms. Great neighbors. Beautiful flower gardens. It was exactly what she wanted.

"Oh, Rick," DeeDee started. "I don't know what to say."

"You are speechless, DeeDee? I find that hard to believe." Her husband said with a smile.

She turned to Mark, "Mark, I don't know how you did this but thank you."

"That's what friends are for. Sarah and I where happy to do this," he said.

"On the second thought Hunter, I am not speechless. I love it. It's wonderful…When can we move in?" she asked.

"It doesn't need much work. Only a fresh coat of paint. We can start whenever."

"Ah! That's great!" She had on heals but still needed to stand on the tip of her toes so she could kiss him on his cheek. "I love you," she whispered in his ear.

"You already know I love you," he whispered back.

"Yeah, I do."

They were moved in, in less than a couple of days. Their old house was up for sale. The realtor said that because of the location it should sell in no time. They hoped she was right.

The house was so big compared to their other one. So they needed some more furniture, that wouldn't be hard, though.

DeeDee was putting some of the food away in the kitchen. Hunter came in the sliding door that was in the kitchen.

"Where were you?" McCall asked him.

"Just taking a look around outside."

"Oh." DeeDee shut the cabinet door. "There is one thing missing, Rick. Do you want to know what it is?"

"No." 

"A baby."

"A baby?'

"Come on. You know I want kids. I know you want kids. What do you say? Think about all the fun it will be."

"Let's go for it."

"Really? We can try for a baby?"

"Well, this house it pretty big for just the two of us."

"Think about it, a baby. You remember what I told you. I wanted to trade my badge in to be a wife and a mother." She sat down next to him. 

"Are thinking about quitting the police force?"

"No. Not really. I think what I meant was I didn't want to work homicide anymore. But where I am now, in an office, that's a good place for me, Rick."

"Yeah, DeeDee, it is a good place for you."

"It's where I want to stay. Job wise that is. But I want to stay with you, forever and ever."

__

_This went a totally different way than I wanted it to go. But I hope you enjoyed it._


	3. White Lies: Part III

**White Lies Part 3 **  
_  
_Disclaimer: Not Mine . . . and never will be. "Hunter" Belongs to SJC and many others.

It has been six months since Rick and DeeDee moved in the new house. The new furniture went so well with the house. Everything was wonderful. I take that back. One thing could be better. They could have a baby. 

For the past six months they have been trying to get pregnant. But it didn't happen. DeeDee was starting to get worried. She never ever let Hunter think that she was worried that they couldn't have kids. But she did confide in Sarah. Sarah told her that the time would come. And it would happen. As much as she wanted to believe it she couldn't; for the fear of being disappointed (again).

Two months later, she did the math in her head. Then she looked at the calendar on her desk. She was late. Very late. Could that mean there was a baby on the way? Well there is only one way to find out, get a pregnancy test. She was in deep thought when the phone rang. 

'Snap out of it DeeDee,' she thought as she picked up the phone. "McCall." She still went by McCall at work. It made things a lot easier. 

"DeeDee," it was Hunter.

"Yeah." 

"I will be home a little later today."

"Oh. That's okay."

"Are you sure? We drove together today."

She forgot that they have been driving together. "That's fine." 

"How are you going to get home?"

"Someone here can give me a ride."

"Are you sure? Because I can sneak out for a little bit to drop you of at home."

"You don't have to do that."

"Okay. I have to go I'm swamped."

"Uh, do know what time you will be coming home?"

"I really don't know. Hopefully not too late."

"All right. I love you."

"Love ya too."

DeeDee hung up the phone. That worked out pretty good for her. She could get a pregnancy test, and take it without Hunter even knowing. DeeDee sighed as she stood up. Then she opened the door to her office.

What did she see when we walked out of her office? Sporty; Sporty James. She could hear Sporty trying to explain to the secretary that he was here to see Sgt. McCall. But we all know how Sporty was. The secretary didn't believe him.

"Sporty, what can I do for you?"

"Well, nothing. I came to see my number one favorite police sergeant." 

"I'm still you favorite?"

"Yes, you are. And Hunter it still number two."

"Well, I'm flattered."

"Well, well you should be."

"Sporty, can I ask you a favor?"

"Ask, away, Sergeant."

"Hunter has to work late tonight. Will you be willing to give a ride home?" 

"Yes, ma'am. When will you be a-ready?"

"I'm ready now. Just let me lock up my desk."

After Sporty dropped DeeDee off at home, she checked to see if there were any messages on the machine. There weren't so she then went to the drugstore to buy a pregnancy test. She wanted to be absolutely certain about this so she bought two of the most expensive ones they had. She had to move fast so she could make sure was finished before Rick got home.

The first test she took was negative; she took the second one anyway. It positive. She knew that they weren't always accurate. But her question was: Which test was right? She was going to start dinner after she took a shower. And she managed to all that before Hunter came home.

As she sat there waiting for Hunter to come home, she tried to keep herself distracted. She tried to read, watch TV, and do a puzzle, but none of that worked. Then she got an idea. The idea hit her when she sat on the couch listening to the clock, go "tick-tock, tick tock", she was going to play the piano. That was something she did every time she was nervous, even as a child.

Hunter could hear her playing the piano as he unlocked the front door. 

"Haven't lost your touch for music, have you?" he asked as he closed the door.

"I guess not. Did you mange to finish every thing?"

"Yeah. Sorry I'm home so late."

"I left your dinner on the stove."

"How was your day?"

She hesitated before answering," Some old, same old."

"Are you okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know. You said that funny." 

The next day they were both getting ready for work, DeeDee still wasn't ready.

"DeeDee, I'm leaving now, are you coming with me or coming later?" Hunter asked.

"I'm not ready yet, so I will drive alone."

They kissed each other and then Hunter left.

When DeeDee got to work everything was the same. First she finished up some paperwork, and then called Sarah.

"Homicide, James," Sarah said.

"Sarah, it's DeeDee. Is Hunter near you?"

Sarah looked up,"Yeah." 

"Okay, don't let him know you are talking to me."

"Uh, okay."

"Do you think you can come down here for a little bit?"

"Probably." 

"Any idea when?"

Sarah looked at the clock on her desk, "Ten, minutes?"

"That's fine. Just don't let Hunter know that you are coming here."

" Okay, bye."

"Uh-uh. Bye."

"What do you have to do in ten minutes?" Hunter wanted to know.

"What? Oh that was the daycare center. Mark forgot to um, um, drop of a permission slip for Matt because I have it in my purse. I'm going to go fax a copy of it to the school."

"Oh." 

Sarah stood up and started to go out to the elevator.

"Wait a second, Sarah."

"Yeah?" 

"Where are you going?"

"To fax this."

"I mean there is a fax machine up here, in the conference room."

"I know, but I want to use the one downstairs." With that said she stepped on the elevator.

Hunter just shook his head. 'What's so special about the fax machine downstairs?" he asked himself.

Sarah knocked on the already open door to DeeDee's office.

"You're here already?" DeeDee asked as she stood and closed the door to the office.

"Yeah, I got here as soon as I could. What's up?"

"Have a seat."

Sarah sat in one of the chairs in front of DeeDee's desk. DeeDee sat in the other.

"Okay. Well, I need to talk to someone and you were the first person I could think of," DeeDee said.

"Okay. What can I do?" 

"I think I might be pregnant."

"Well, did you take a test?"

"Two." 

"And?" 

"One said yes and the other said no."

"Did you see a doctor, yet?"

"No, I just took the test yesterday."

Sarah took a piece of paper and pen out of her purse. "This is the name of the OB/GYN, I went to. She is one of the best there is. Give her a call."

"Thank you."

They talked a little bit longer before DeeDee said, "You better get going before Hunter comes looking for you."

"Yeah. You're right. Listen, DeeDee, if you ever feel like talking, call me. Anytime day or night."

"Okay." 

Back at the homicide division, the elevator dinged and Det. Sgt. James stepped off.

"What took you so long?" Hunter asked his partner.

"Oh, there was a paper jam."

"You do know you're a terrible liar, right?"

"Who said, I'm lying?" Sarah said with a smile.

DeeDee made an appointment to see Dr. Annette Katcher, later that day; at 1:30 p.m.

Hunter picked up his phone and tried to call DeeDee. He let it ring a couple of times. "Hmm. That's funny."

"What's funny?" Sarah asked.

"Nothing." 

"Hey, you're not going to say "nothing" and get away with it." 

"You and DeeDee have been talking way too much."

"Why do you think that?"

"Because you are starting to sound like her."

"Are you going to tell me or not? And if you don't tell me I'll figure it out, you know. "

"DeeDee wasn't answering her phone."

Very quickly, Sarah said, "She's probably just busy."

"Too busy to answer her phone?"

"Yeah. Think about how busy we were yesterday."

"Uh, do you know how long until the test results will be in?" DeeDee asked the doctor.

"Probably, two hours." Annette answered.

"Oh." 

"I can have the lab put a rush on it and call you when they come in." 

"That would be wonderful."

"Sgt," the secretary called when DeeDee arrived back at work.

"Yes?" 

"Sgt. Hunter left a message for you."

"What did he say?"

"He wants you to call him back."

"Okay, thanks."

DeeDee went into her office and sat down at her desk and called Hunter. 

"Hunter, Homicide," he said into the phone.

"You called?"

"Yeah, where you?" 

"I had to go check on some kids." She did do that before she went to see the doctor.

"Oh." 

"What did you want?"

"Nothing." 

"I can't believe you, Rick. You were checking up on me, weren't you?"

"No. I wasn't checking up on you."

"Really. What would you call it then?"

"I was worried about you."

"Why were you worried about me?"

"You looked tired this morning."

"Yeah, maybe I was tired. I didn't sleep all that great last night. But I'm okay now…you know what? I take that back. I have a lot of work to catch up on and I feel a lot better when it is done. So if you don't' mind, -----"

"I don't mind. I'll see you at home. Bye."

"See ya later."

They both hung their phones up.

DeeDee did have a lot of work to do, plus she couldn't sleep the night before. So, yes, she was very tired. An hour and a half passed before her phone rang again. "McCall."

"DeeDee, this is Dr. Katcher. I got your test results in," the lady on the other end said.

DeeDee set her pen down on the desk. "And?"

"Congratulations, you and your husband are going to be parents."

"Thank you for getting the results in so fast."

"It wasn't a problem. My husband was a police officer, and I know how busy they can be so I made she the lab put a rush on things, so you could keep you mind on your work."

"Your husband was a police officer?"

"Yes he was. He worked up in Hollenbeck for almost 20 years. Oh, and before I forget, can you make an appointment in two weeks?"

"Absolutely. I'll see you in two weeks." DeeDee hung up her phone and grabbed her purse off of the other chair and walked out of her office. 

"Janet, I have to go upstairs. Can you take any messages for me?"

"Sure." 

DeeDee stepped of the elevator. Everything was the same as it always was. A few fellow officers stopped to talk to her.

"Hunter?" DeeDee said as she approached his desk.

"What brings you up here?" he questioned.

"I need to talk to you, it's rather important," seriously.

"Okay, come with me."

She followed him to an empty interrogation room.

"What is this about," Hunter asked as he shut the door.

"Um, maybe you should sit down."

"I think I'll stand."

"If you insist." She sighed and rubbed her forehead. "I went to see the, um, doctor today."

Hunter put his hand under her chin so they could look each other in the eyes. "Are you sick? Is something wrong?"

"No. No, no. Nothing is wrong, but the there is something you need to know."

"DeeDee, what is it?"

"I'm pregnant," she said with a smile.

"That's fantastic," Hunter said as she pulled her into a hug.

Charlie saw Sarah standing by the closed door.

"Sarah, don't you and Hunter have some murders to solve?" Charlie wanted to know.

"Yes, we do. I'm waiting for him now."

"Where is he?" Charlie wondered out loud as he took a look around.

"In there." Sarah pointed to closed the door.

"Oh, with a suspect?" 

"No. Not a suspect."

"Then why is he in there?" 

"DeeDee needed to talk to him."

The door opened and out stepped DeeDee. Hunter was behind her. 

"Charlie, long time no see, huh?" DeeDee asked.

"Yeah. How is everything in your neck of the woods?"

"Couldn't be better," she said with a smile.

It didn't take long for the news to travel around the precinct. In a matter of days, everyone knew.

It was about a week later when after dinner one night Hunter said, "I never knew you could eat that much," but he said it in a nice, teasing way.

"Well, I'm eating for two now. "

DeeDee started to clear off the table.

"I will take care of the dishes. You go in the other room and rest." 

"I think I wouldn't mind being pregnant all the time," DeeDee said with a chuckle.

She went in the other room and started to read the next chapter in her book.

When Hunter was done with the dishes he went in the other room with DeeDee. Only this is what he saw: 

DeeDee was sitting on the couch, asleep, with her book face down on her stomach. Hunter gently took the book off of her, placed the marker in it, and put it on the table. Then he put her feet up on the couch and placed the blanket over her. Next he sat on the other end of the couch. He sat there; just watching her sleep.

It couldn't have been more than four months later when DeeDee couldn't fit into her pants anymore.

"Oh, no! No way!" DeeDee hollered.

"What's the matter?" Hunter said running into the bedroom.

"Look! Look at this! I can't button, my pants anymore. Look what you did to me!! You made me fat!!!" Only the people that saw her everyday would be able to notice that she was showing.

Hunter laughed a little bit.

"This isn't funny."

"Maybe you should buy maternity clothes or something."

"No. I don't want those!"

"Fine. Buy them when you want to."

"Okay. Never. Never will I buy them."

"If that's what you want. But trust me, you'll buy them sometime. If you don't believe me ask Sarah."

"Sometime?" She laughed angrily and sarcastically at the same time, "Never. Uh- huh. No way, no how.

"Are you ready? We have a 9:30 appointment."

"Uh, no! Not until I find a pair of pants that FIT!"

The whole way there DeeDee complained about her pants not fitting. But she was over that when they found out that the baby was healthy.

Dr. Katcher asked if they wanted to know if the baby was a boy or a girl. They both nodded their heads, and answered, "Yes."

"A girl," Katcher said.

"Did you hear that DeeDee? A daughter." Hunter said as he placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"Here you go," Dr. Katcher, said as she handed him a printout with the baby "pictures" on it.

"Hey," Hunter started when they where getting into the car.

"Hmm?"

"Do we have any plans to night?"

She thought about it for a minute. "No. Not that I know of. Why?" 

"Well, Mark and Sarah have plans for tonight and the sitter canceled. So I volunteered ourselves."

"Sure that's fine. I love it when they come over. It will be a piece of cake. "

"Well, maybe."

It wasn't as easy as she thought. Baby-sitting both of them at the same time was harder than they both thought. They managed. But at one time there was a "little" food fight. Breanna didn't like the food that Sarah packed, so she threw it at DeeDee and Hunter. That was probably the biggest problem they had for the night.

The days were coming closer to the arrival of their daughter. DeeDee was feeling many different emotions all at the same time.

DeeDee took a deep breath and walked out of the bathroom. To herself she said, 'This is it. It's time.' She could feel the contractions getting stronger and stronger. She took slow steps as she walked downstairs to find Hunter.

"Uh, Hunter," DeeDee started.

"You look like you just lost you favorite nail polish."

"No, something else."

"What?" 

Her facial expression tightened. "Uh. It's- it's time."

Hunter set down the newspaper he was reading. "For what?"

"Just take me to the hospital," she said . . . not in the mood for answering questions.

"Oh. That's what its time for."

"Yeah. Yeah. We need to get there, NOW!" She was sure to put an emphasis the word 'now'.

Hours and hours went by. DeeDee couldn't take the pain anymore.

"Listen to me DeeDee," Hunter said, "you've been through things 100 times worse than this."

"Wrong!! I haven't."

"Sure you have. The time you where paralyzed for a week?"

"Hunter, that was terrifying because I thought I was never going to be able to walk again. This on the other hand is different. Okay?!"

A nurse came in and said, "Mrs. Hunter, Dr. Katcher said it is time for your epidural. Do you want it?"

"What do you think?"

When the nurse went to give DeeDee the epidural, Hunter went to make a few telephone calls.

As he walked back in to the room he asked, "Are you feeling any better?"

DeeDee nodded as she answered, "That was just what I needed."

An hour or so later:

"All right, DeeDee," Annette said. "It shouldn't be long now." 

DeeDee, breathing heavily, replied, "That's easy for you to say!!" 

"Two more contractions and then you can start to push."

"Great." 

"Okay, push."

"Hunter, don't just stand there!!!! GIVE ME YOUR HAND! Because this is all you fault!" She took his hand. "AAHH!" Hunter started move his hand. DeeDee used her free hand to make sure he didn't get too far; she grabbed a hold of his tie. "Not so fast, Mister."

"DeeDee, you have to push again. This time don't stop until I tell you. 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9 and 10. One more, 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10. Here she is."

DeeDee let out a huge sigh of relief when Hunter cut the umbilical cord and she heard daughter cry for the very first time. She felt a rush of emotions that can't really be described when Hunter placed the baby in her arms. "Oh, sweetheart, I have been waiting for a really, really long time to see you! And look, here you are, with me and your daddy." She wiped away some of the tears that rolled down the side of her face, "Hunter?"

"What?"

"I'm sorry about some of the things I said to you. I didn't mean them." 

"I knew you didn't mean it…I'm proud of you McCall."

The nurse placed the nametag around the baby's wrist. It read: Katharine Renee Hunter.

The end. 

That's all. 


End file.
